That one night
by doomgirl2001
Summary: the continuation of chapter 13 in "the life I thought I didn't want". this is my first sexual rated m story. So anything I could do differently in future stories, I would be grateful. and a continuation of chapter 16.
1. Chapter 1

Kai enters the house.

"Ok, so where did we leave off?" Kai says smiling seductively. Bonnie crosses her arms, looking pissed. "So, no more make out sessions." She just glares. "What? I got stabbed. I didn't do anything."

"What's this?" she shows the journal.

"The book Damon gave me."

"And what's in it?"

"Spells….."

"Forbidden spells!" he winced.

"I can explain."

"Explain what?" he hesitates not wanting to tell her. But he has no choice.

"That is lily's journal. I'm trying to find out what she is up to."

"That is some excuse!"

"It's the truth!"

"Right! You and the truth don't go together. I believed you."

"Bonnie, I have been here helping you through this."

"Yeah, the thing you caused!"

"Will you ever forgive me?!"

"Not easy after everything!"

"I have helped you and your friends. I have given you everything. You were the one who stopped me and told me to stay."

"And yet here you are with a journal with forbidden spells!" they have a glare contests. "I loathe you!"

"I loathe you more!"

"Not possible!"

They glare at each other, breaking personal space, breathing in the same air. They grab each other and kiss. He slams her against the wall. She growls from the pain and pleasure. He kisses everything that is bare skin, wanting to kiss more. She takes his shirt off, has her hands touching everything, everywhere. She stops at the wound. Her magic helps the stitches and she starts back up. He grinds against her, making her feel so good. She wraps her legs around his waist and he takes her upstairs to the bedroom. She jumps off and pushes him on to the bed, she takes her shirt off and climbs on top of him. Kissing his stomach all the way to his face. They look at each other seductively. They start kissing each other once again.

Her hands slide down to his pants and unbuckles and unzips them. He helps her take them off. She rubs his penis over his boxer. He couldn't hold back his moan. He moans while he is kissing her. And she smiles at what she is able to accomplish.

She takes off his boxers and grabs a hold of it. She pushes off of him and gazes into his eyes. He wanted her. He looks at her with so much lust. She goes down and kisses the top. He breathes heavy. She kisses all the way to his balls. And then kisses back up. She puts his penis into her mouth and he gasps. She moves her head up and down slowly. But then goes faster.

"…bon….bonnie….yes… uh." Kai pushes her off. And takes her pants off. He smiles at her. "Now it's my turn." He slowly moves his hand from her chest to her stomach, to her left thigh. Then he goes back grazing the clit then back down to her right thigh. He goes back and places his fingers on her clit, motioning up and down, while he his kissing her neck. She moans. He places a finger inside of her. She gasps in pleasure. Then he places a second, moving them in and out.

"Kai…. Oh wow…" she couldn't speak from the pleasure. He takes his fingers out and kisses her right nipple. He puts the breast into his mouth licking it with his tongue, while squeezing the left nipple. Then he does the same thing to the other breast. He stops and kisses down her stomach. He kisses her thighs, kisses her clit. Kisses back to her stomach. "please." She begs. He just smiles and goes back down. He licks her clit and she gasps and grabs his head, putting her hands through his hair. He licks up and down, then he forces his tongue inside her. He goes slowly in and out, but then goes faster. "Kai… don't…..stop…" she moans.

He takes out his tongue. He goes back up kissing her. He puts the tip of his penis to her vagina, then forces it in hard, proving that he is the dominate one. She gasps grabbing a hold of him. He goes back out and thrust again harder. She bites into his shoulder, little bit of blood coming out. He was aroused by her biting him, it made him want to make her scream. he goes back out and thrust even harder. She digs her nails into his back. He goes faster and deeper than before.

"Kai!" she screams at the top of her lungs, which makes him go faster, harder, and deeper. He puts her legs on his shoulders so he can go deeper.

"You are so tight…" he moans as he keeps thrusting. He loves when she only thought of him. And right now he knew she was the only thinking of him fucking her. In his mind, he begs for her to keep on screaming his name. He was pounding into her so fast and hard, she wouldn't be able to move. They both were getting close.

"Make me cum…make me yours…." He does just that. They both came. He gets off of her and falls on to the bed.

"God, you are so good." He says as they both breathe heavy. They look at each other like they forgot who they actually were. Right now, they were two people in love. But they didn't know it at the time. She puts her head on his chest. He kisses her head smiling. He wanted to prove he was dominate in the relationship again. But he knew how incredible he was that she needed some rest before he could make her scream again. He smiled at the thought her professing her love of only being fucked by him. That Jeremy is a sissy compare to him. He laughed at thought.


	2. Chapter 2

The life I thought I didn't want chapter 16

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"What the hell was that?" Kai asks piss.

"Me saying I'm over you!" Bonnie yells.

"Really? Because your kiss with him wasn't passionate until I started to kiss the other girl."

"Oh, yeah, you kiss another girl gets me all arouse inside."

"Whatever gets you going." He smiles.

"You are such a pain! Why are in my life? Out of all the men, why am I married to you?!"

"Hey! You think I wanted this?!"

"Who knows?! You were working with Lily!"

"To find out what she wanted! Jo asked me to! And I regret it! Being away from you would have been the best thing in the world!"

"Oh! I regret having you in my life! I hate that I have to see you everyday! And now I hate feeling you too!"

"Me too!" they glared at each other. They grabbed each other and starting kissing. He slammed her to the building's wall. He cloaked them so no one could see them. His hands were roaming around her body. And when he found the spot, his hands were motioning back and forth. She was in so much pleasure. She was moaning. She was biting into his shoulder. Her dress and his clothes were thrown off. All they could feel were each other. He unzips his pants and takes out his hard penis thrusting hard inside of her while she is up against the wall. He pounds into her while he kisses her neck. "Uh…bonnie…oh…." She was nailing into his neck. He was fully clothed while she had nothing on.

"Fuck….me…don't….ever….stop." he goes in even harder and faster. "Oh…god, yes!" he was about to cum. But she pushes him off. She smiles seductively. She winks and blows him a kiss and runs. He chases after her. "You won't catch me fully clothed." He strips his clothes off while he is running after her.

"I like when you are drunk. You more wild." Kai turns a corner but can't find her. His mind starts jumping assumptions. "Bonnie?" Then all of a sudden, something jumps on his back, he falls to then ground hitting his head. He moans but not from hitting his head. His member is being suck by his devilish wife. She is bobbing her head up and downing while playing with his balls. "Can….you be…" his eyes closes tightly, he can't form words. "like…..this….when…you…aren't…drunk?" she stops and looks at him. She crawls up to him and gives him a kiss. She leans to his ear and whispers

"Cum into my mouth." He grabs a hold of her and flips them. He leans over to her ear.

"no." he kisses her disappointment lips. "You got to let me fuck you first. Because I want to make you cum." He forces his fingers into her. She gasps. She takes his fingers out and flips them back. She forces his penis inside of her and motions up and down on him. He moves his hips to the rhythm as well. They are about to cum but again she stops it. "please." He begs.

"I can see why you like to torture people. I like to make you squirm. Make you want me more."

"Oh I do want you. I want to fuckin' cum in you. So let me." He goes after but she steps back shaking her head. "Why not?" he is purely whining in agony. She smiles.

"I want a big load inside of me." He melts to those words.

"I'm so much in love with you." He grabs a hold of her.

"Oh I know." she wraps her arms behind his neck. "Now fuck me so I can be the only girl that makes you cum so much."

"You are the only girl for me." The kiss and gaze into each other eyes.

"I'm in love you." He smiles.

"Now say that when you are not drunk."

"I always will." They kiss while he slowly forces them down on the grass. He thrusts into her harder than ever. Wanting her to only feel him. She moans and screams, which causes him to go faster and harder. They both cum at the same time with so much. They breathe heavy. He gets off of her.

"You are the best." She smiles at his words. She jumps on top of him.

"I still haven't taste it." She goes down and surrounding his penis with her mouth.

"Bonnie." He laughs. "You wanted me to cum in your mouth, didn't you?" she takes out his penis and smiles at him. "Where is this when you aren't drunk?" she gets off of him and sits next to him.

"You are the best thing to happen to me." He looks at her like she is the most precious thing in his life. He loves making her feel like she is loved, wanted, and desired. She forces herself on to him. "Now are we going to fuck again? Or do I have to seduce you?"

"And how are you going to seduce me?" she gets up and does an erotic dance. She shakes her ass in front of him. He laughs. "Get that ass over here. I'm too arouse to focus on making fun of your dance moves." He grabs her down and kisses her lips, while he snakes his penis into her vagina. Once he is in, he forces himself into her, making her moan again. They both cum once again.

"I still didn't get to taste it." She says disappointed. He smiles.

"No. but I did make you cum twice." He says proudly. "I bet Jeremy never was able to do that." she smiles and wiggles her nose to his.

"Jealousy will get you nowhere. But you are cute when you are jealous." She kisses his nose. "But Jeremy isn't the man I married." He kisses her so passionately.

"Be like this more often." They fall asleep on the grass.


End file.
